Википедия
Википе́дия ( , произносится ) — свободнаяНекоторые разделы также содержат несвободные материалы. общедоступная многоязычная универсальная интернет-энциклопедия, поддерживаемая некоммерческой организацией «Фонд Викимедиа». Название образовано от слов «вики» (технологии для создания сайтов) и «энциклопедия». Более 15 миллионов статей Википедии (на русском языке — ) написаны совместно добровольцами со всего мира, и почти все эти статьи могут быть изменены любым посетителем сайтаВ некоторых регионах и странах мира Википедия заблокирована.. Участников Википедии называют википедистамиНовости — Журнал «Компьютерра»Ежедневный Журнал: Энциклопедия XXI века. Запущенная в январе 2001 года Джимми Уэйлсом и Ларри Сэнгером , Википедия сейчас является самым крупным и наиболее популярным справочником в Интернете (the author’s blog post on the article) . По объёму сведений и тематическому охвату считается самой полной энциклопедией из когда-либо создававшихся за всю историю человечестваРусская Википедия перешла рубеж в 250 тысяч статейВикипедия отмечает 7-й день рожденияРусская часть Wikipedia насчитывает 100 тысяч зарегистрировавшихся участников . Одним из основных достоинств Википедии как универсальной энциклопедии является возможность представить информацию на родном языке, сохраняя её ценность в аспекте культурной принадлежностиДжимми Уэльс: Wikipedia спасёт мир от невежества. Критики Википедии обращают внимание на системную предвзятость, несбалансированность в освещении темLarry Sanger, Why Wikipedia Must Jettison Its Anti-Elitism, Kuro5hin, December 31, 2004. и её политику предпочтения консенсуса между участниками их профессионализму в редакционном процессе . Надёжность и точность Википедии также вызывают вопросы . Другая критика сосредоточена на подверженности вандализму и добавлению ложной или непроверенной информации . Однако научные работы свидетельствуют о том, что акты вандализма обычно существуют недолго . Помимо выполнения функции энциклопедического справочника, Википедия стала главным объектом внимания СМИ как сетевой источник последних новостей по той причине, что она постоянно обновляется . Когда журнал «Time» признал «Тебя» Человеком года 2006, восхваляя ускоряющийся успех онлайн-сотрудничества и взаимодействия миллионов пользователей по всему миру, Википедия была первым часто упоминающимся проектом Веб 2.0, за которым следовали YouTube и MySpace . История thumb|left|Википедия первоначально развивалась от другого энциклопедического проекта, [[Нупедия|Нупедии]] thumb|[[Уэйлс, Джимми|Джимми Уэйлс — основатель Википедии]] thumb|[[Сэнгер, Лоуренс|Ларри Сэнгер — основатель Википедии]] thumb|right|График числа статей в английской Википедии с 10 января 2001 по 9 сентября 2007 (день двухмиллионной статьи) [[Файл:2008wikipediaVisitors.PNG|thumb|right|Посетители wikipedia.org в 2008]] Википедия началась как дополнительный проект для Нупедии ( ), бесплатного англоязычного энциклопедического онлайн-проекта, чьи статьи были написаны специалистами и рецензированы в рамках формального процесса. Нупедия была основана 9 марта 2000 года как собственность Bomis, Inc., компании, владеющей одноимённым веб-порталом. Ключевыми фигурами были Джимми Уэйлс, CEO Bomis и Ларри Сэнгер, главный редактор Нупедии, а затем Википедии. Нупедия, первоначально лицензированная в соответствии со своей лицензией Nupedia Open Content License, перешла на GNU Free Documentation License перед основанием Википедии по настоянию Ричарда Столлмана . Основатели Википедии — Ларри Сэнгер и Джимми Уэйлс . В то время как Уэйлсу приписывается определение цели создания публично редактируемой энциклопедии , Сэнгеру обычно приписывают контр-интуитивную стратегию использования вики для достижения этой цели . 10 января 2001 года Ларри Сэнгер в списке рассылки Нупедии предложил применить концепцию «вики» в отношении Нупедии , чтобы ускорить её развитие. Это привело к созданию веб-сайта Википедии, которая изначально задумывалась для предварительной разработки материалов, которые потом были бы размещены в Нупедии. Википедия была официально открыта 15 января 2001 года как одиночный англоязычный раздел на www.wikipedia.com и была анонсирована Сэнгером в списке рассылки Нупедии. Политика «нейтральной точки зрения» в ВикипедииWikipedia:Neutral point of view, Wikipedia (January 21, 2007) была введена в первые месяцы и была аналогична ранней политике «непредубеждения» в Нупедии. В других отношениях, первоначально существовало относительно немного правил, и Википедия управлялась независимо от Нупедии. Википедия получила ранних участников из Нупедии, сообщений на Slashdot и за счёт индексации поисковыми машинами. Она выросла до примерно 20 000 статей и 18 языковых разделов к концу 2001 года. К концу 2002 года она достигла 26 языковых разделов, 46 к концу 2003 года и 161 к последним дням 2004 года . Нупедия и Википедия сосуществовали, пока серверы первой не были навсегда отключены в 2003 году (текст Нупедии был включён в Википедию). Английская Википедия прошла отметку в 2 млн статей 9 сентября 2007 года, что делает её крупнейшей энциклопедией, собравшей всё и затмившей даже энциклопедию Юнлэ (1407), которая держала рекорд ровно 600 лет . Ссылаясь на опасения по поводу коммерческой рекламы и отсутствие контроля в осознанном англоцентризме Википедии, пользователи испанской Википедии выделились из Википедии для создания Enciclopedia Libre в феврале 2002 года . Позднее в том же году Уэйлс объявил о том, что Википедия не будет отображать рекламу, и её веб-сайт был перемещён на wikipedia.org . Некоторые другие проекты выделились из Википедии по редакционным причинам. Wikinfo не требует нейтральной точки зрения и разрешает оригинальные исследования. Новые проекты, вдохновлённые Википедией, — такие как Citizendium, Scholarpedia, Conservapedia и Google Knol — были начаты в ответ на осознание ограничений Википедии, таких как политика в области рецензирования, оригинальных исследований и коммерческой рекламы. Фонд Викимедиа ( ) был создан из Википедии и Нупедии 20 июня 2003 годаJimmy Wales: «Announcing Wikimedia Foundation», June 20, 2003, Wikipedia-l@wikipedia.org>. Он использовался в United States Patent and Trademark Office для регистрации товарного знака Wikipedia 17 сентября 2004 года. Знаку был предоставлен зарегистрированный статус 10 января 2006 года. 16 декабря 2004 года товарный знак получил защиту со стороны Японии, 20 января 2005 года — в Европейском союзе. Технически это сервисный знак, он предназначен для «предоставления информации в области общих энциклопедических знаний через Интернет» . Есть планы лицензировать использование торговой марки Википедии для некоторых продуктов, таких как книги и DVD . Сущность Википедии Предназначение Википедия предназначена для широкого круга читателей — от школьников до представителей науки, религии, философии. Модель редактирования В отличие от традиционных энциклопедий, таких как Encyclopædia Britannica, ни одна статья в Википедии не проходит формального процесса экспертной оценки, и изменения в статьях становятся видны незамедлительно. Ни одна статья не принадлежит её создателю или любому другому редактору и не проверяется признанными авторитетами. За исключением нескольких страниц, подверженных вандализму, которые доступны для изменения только определённым участникам или, в крайних случаях, только администраторам, любая статья может редактироваться анонимно или с учётной записи участника. Поэтому «Википедия не гарантирует истинность» своего содержимого . Оригинал: . Являясь общедоступным справочником, Википедия также содержит материалы, которые некоторые люди, включая редакторов Википедии , могут признать нежелательными, оскорбительными или порнографическими . Оригинал: . Например, в 2008 году Википедия отклонила онлайн-петицию против включения изображения Мухаммеда в её английский раздел, сославшись на эту политику. Наличие в Википедии материалов, «неудобных» с политической точки зрения, также побудило КНР заблокировать доступ к части сайта . (См. также: Блокирование Википедии британской организацией Internet Watch Foundation.) Содержимое в Википедии подпадает под действие законов (в частности, авторского права) штата Флориды в Соединённых Штатах, где находятся серверы Википедии, и нескольких редакционных политик и руководств, которые призваны укрепить идею о том, что Википедия является энциклопедией. Каждый вклад в Википедию должен быть по теме, являющейся энциклопедической и, следовательно, достойной включения в Википедию. Тема считается энциклопедической, если она является «значимой» . Оригинал: на жаргоне Википедии, то есть если она получила значительное освещение во вторичных авторитетных источниках (например, в центральных СМИ или серьёзных научных журналах), которые являются независимыми от предмета темы. Во-вторых, в Википедии должны отражаться знания, которые уже установлены и признаны . Иными словами, тема не должна представлять, например, новую информацию или оригинальные работы. Утверждения, которые скорее всего будут оспорены, требуют ссылки на авторитетные источники. Сообщество Википедии сформулировало это как «проверяемость, а не истина», чтобы выразить мысль, что читателям предоставляется самим проверить правдивость того, что появляется в статьях, и сделать свои собственные толкования . Наконец, Википедия не становится на чью-либо сторону . Все мнения и точки зрения, если они обусловлены внешними источниками, должны иметь соответствующую долю освещения в рамках статьи . Редакторы Википедии совместно пишут и пересматривают эти политики и руководства и соблюдают их, удаляя, аннотируя тегами или изменяя материалы статей, не отвечающие им. (См. также удализм и инклюзионизм .) thumb|Википедисты отслеживают изменения в статьях, проверяя различия между двумя версиями страницы, выделенные здесь красным цветом. Все участники, зарегистрированы они или нет, могут воспользоваться функциями, доступными в программном обеспечении, на котором работает Википедия. На странице «История», прилагающейся к каждой статье, доступны записи каждой предыдущей редакции статьи; но версии с недостоверным содержанием, угрозами криминального характера или нарушениями авторских прав могут быть удаленыЯпонская Википедия, например, известна тем, что в ней удалены все упоминания реальных имён жертв некоторых тяжёлых преступлений, даже при том, что они могут всё ещё быть указаны в других языковых разделах.. Эта функция позволяет легко сравнивать старую и новые версии статьи, отменять изменения, которые редактор посчитает нежелательными, или восстанавливать потерянное содержимое. Страница «Обсуждение», также привязанная к каждой статье, используется в целях координации работы между несколькими редакторами . Постоянные участники нередко используют «Список наблюдения», в который включают интересные им статьи, так что они могут легко следить за всеми недавними изменениями в этих статьях. Компьютерные программы, называемые ботами, широко используются для удаления вандализма, как только он был произведён, чтобы исправить общие ошибки и стилистические проблемы или начать такие статьи, как о географических объектах, в стандартном формате из статистических данных. Открытый характер модели редактирования был центральным для большей части критики Википедии. Например, читатель статьи не может быть уверен без консультирования со страницей её «истории», была ли вандализирована эта статья. Критики утверждают, что редактирование статей неэкспертами подрывает качество. Поскольку участники обычно переписывают маленькие части статьи вместо того, чтобы переписать всю статью целиком, высоко- и низкокачественные материалы могут быть перемешаны в пределах статьи. Историк Рой Розенцвейг отметил: «В целом, написание является ахиллесовой пятой Википедии. Комитеты редко пишут хорошо, и статьи Википедии часто имеют изменчивое качество, что является результатом связывания вместе предложений или параграфов, написанных разными людьми» . Всё это привело к вопросу о надёжности Википедии в качестве источника достоверной информации. В 2008 году два исследователя теоретически предсказали, что рост Википедии является устойчивымDiomidis Spinellis and Panagiotis Louridas (2008): The collaborative organization of knowledge. In Communications of the ACM, August 2008, Vol 51, No 8, Pages 68 — 73. DOI:10.1145/1378704.1378720. Quote: «Most new articles are created shortly after a corresponding reference to them is entered into the system». See also: Inflationary hypothesis of Wikipedia growth. Критика Википедии right|thumb|[[Сайгенталер, Джон|Джон Сайгенталер охарактеризовал Википедию как «некорректный и безответственный исследовательский инструмент» .]] Как и любой большой проект, Википедия не лишена недостатков. В русском разделе имеются также специфические недостатки, которые иногда подвергаются критике как на страницах самой Википедии, так и в конкурирующих с ней проектах. Однако в свободной энциклопедии (свободной как с точки зрения редактирования и внутреннего обустройства, так и с точки зрения возможности внесения поправок в существующие правила, которые, однако, не должны противоречить основным принципам и целям работы проекта), существуют механизмы, обеспечивающие ответы на подобную критику и, по крайней мере частично, объясняющие, как следует бороться с указанными недостатками (или почему с ними следует мириться). Ненадёжность информации Основными объектами критики являются: открытая природа проекта, неавторитетность и ненадёжность информации, сохраняющиеся перекосы в охвате тем и субъективность их освещения, недостаточно эффективная работа сообщества участников проекта и имеющиеся возможности для «давления» администраторов на обычных участников проекта и так называемого «административного произвола». Анонимные правки и вандализм Модель Википедии позволяет редактировать кому угодно и полагается на большую группу благонамеренных редакторов в преодолении проблем, вызванных сомнительными редакторами. Модели редактирования Википедии свойственна возможность добавления низкокачественной информации. Возможность анонимного редактирования может быть использована и во благо, и во вред. Вандализм в Википедии — явно вредительское добавление, удаление или изменение содержания, совершённое умышленно в целях скомпрометировать достоверность и авторитетность энциклопедии. В основном вандализм проявляется в замене содержимого качественных статей на ругательства, граффити, заведомо ложные данные или другое содержимое, абсолютно не имеющее отношения к теме статьи. Сообщество Википедии 160 px|right|thumb|[[Викимания, ежегодная конференция пользователей Википедии и других проектов Фонда Викимедиа]] Сообщество имеет структуру власти . Сообщество Википедии было также описано как «подобное культу» , хотя и не всегда с исключительно негативной коннотацией и было раскритиковано за провал привлечения неопытных пользователей . Редакторы с хорошей репутацией в сообществе могут баллотироваться на один из многих уровней добровольного руководства; это начинается с «администратора» , самой большой группы привилегированных пользователей (1,594 Wikipedians for the English edition on September 30, 2008), которые имеют возможность удаления страниц, блокировки статей от изменений в случае вандализма или редакторских споров и блокировки участников. Несмотря на название, администраторы не имеют никаких особенных привилегий в процессе принятия решений, и им запрещено использовать свои полномочия для урегулирования споров. Роли администраторов часто описываются как «уборка» и в основном ограничиваются внесением правок, имеющих эффект в масштабах всего проекта (и поэтому запрещённых для обычных редакторов, чтобы минимизировать нарушения), а также блокировкой пользователей для предотвращения разрушительных правок, таких как вандализм. Поскольку Википедия развивается на основе нетрадиционной модели составления энциклопедии, вопрос «Кто пишет Википедию?» стал одним из наиболее часто задаваемых вопросов по проекту, часто со ссылкой на другие проекты Веб 2.0, такие как Digg или, например, News2 и Хабрахабр. Джимми Уэйлс однажды утверждал, что только «сообщество… преданная группа нескольких сотен добровольцев» делает основной вклад в Википедию и что этот проект является поэтому «очень похожим на любую традиционную организацию». Это было позже оспорено Аароном Шварцем, который отметил, что ряд просмотренных им статей имели крупные части содержания, внесёнными участниками с малым количеством правок . Исследование учёных из Дартмутского колледжа, проведённое в 2007 году, установило, что анонимы и те пользователи, которые редко делают вклад в Википедию, являются таким же надёжным источником знаний, как и те, которые зарегистрированы на сайте . Хотя некоторые участники сильны в своей области, Википедия требует, чтобы даже их вклады были подкреплены опубликованными и поддающимися проверке источниками. Это предпочтение консенсуса наличию образования было отмечено как «анти-элитарность». В августе 2007 года сайт, разработанный аспирантом по компьютерным наукам Вирджилом Гриффитом и названный WikiScanner, начал публичное функционирование. WikiScanner прослеживает источники миллионов изменений, произведённых в Википедии анонимными редакторами, и показывает, что многие из этих правок делаются из корпораций или правительственных учреждений в статьях, связанных с ними, их персоналом или их работой, из которых они пытаются удалить критику . В 2003 году в исследовании о Википедии как о сообществе студент Andrea Ciffolilli утверждал, что низкие операционные затраты участия в вики создают катализатор для совместного развития и что подход «творческого развития» поощряет участиеAndrea Ciffolilli, «Phantom authority, self-selective recruitment and retention of members in virtual communities: The case of Wikipedia», First Monday December 2003.. В своей книге «Будущее Интернета и как его остановить» 2008 года Jonathan Zittrain из Оксфордского института Интернета и Berkman Center for Internet & Society Гарвардской школы права ссылается на Википедию как социологическое исследование в том, как открытое сотрудничество способствовало инноваторству в Сети . Управление thumb|right|170px|Логотип Фонда Викимедиа Фонд Викимедиа и отделения Викимедиа Википедией владеет и финансирует Фонд Викимедиа, некоммерческая организация, которая также управляет и другими вики-проектами. Отделения Викимедиа, местные ассоциации википедистов, также участвуют в продвижении, развитии и финансировании проекта. Программное и аппаратное обеспечение thumb|Серверы Викимедиа|175px|left thumb|Сервер Викимедиа в [[Тампа, Флорида|170px|right]] Основу оформления Википедии составил стиль системы публикации (статей) Plone . Функционирование Википедии зависит от MediaWiki — программного механизма для веб-сайтов, работающих по технологии «вики». MediaWiki написан на PHP и для хранения данных использует реляционную базу данных (можно использовать MySQL, PostgreSQL, SQLite); поддерживает использование программ memcached и Squid . MediaWiki предоставляет интерфейс работы с базой страниц, разграничение прав доступа к администрированию системы, возможность обработки текста как в собственном формате, так и в форматах HTML и TeX (для формул), возможность загрузки изображений и других файлов, а также другие возможности. Гибкая система расширений позволяет пользователям добавлять собственные новые возможности и программные интерфейсы. MediaWiki лицензирован под GNU General Public License и используется всеми проектами Викимедиа, а также многими другими вики-проектами. Первоначально Википедия работала на UseModWiki, написанном на Perl Клиффордом Адамсом («Фаза I»), который первоначально требовал CamelCase для указания ссылок на статьи; используемый сейчас стиль двойных скобок был включен позже. Начиная с января 2002 года («Фаза II»), Википедия начала работать на движке PHP wiki с базой данных MySQL; это ПО было сделано на заказ для Википедии Магнусом Манске. ПО «Фазы II» было неоднократно модифицировано с учётом экспоненциально растущего спроса. В июле 2002 года («Фаза III») Википедия перешла на третье поколение программного обеспечения, движок MediaWiki, первоначально написанный Даниэлем Ли Крокером. thumb|150px|left|Обзор архитектуры системы на ноябрь 2008 года См. [[:meta:Server layout diagrams|server layout diagrams on Meta-Wiki.]] thumb|Сервер Викимедиа в [[Амстердаме|170px|right]] Википедия в настоящее время работает на выделенных кластерах серверов Linux (в основном Ubuntu ), с несколькими машинами OpenSolaris для ZFS. В феврале 2008 года насчитывалось 300 машин в штате Флорида, 26 в Амстердаме и 23 на серверном оборудовании Yahoo! в Корее в Сеуле . Википедия работала на одном сервере до 2004 года, когда настройка сервера была расширена в распределённую многоуровневую архитектуру. В январе 2005 года проект работал на 39 выделенных серверах, расположенных в штате Флорида. Эта конфигурация включала в себя один главный сервер баз данных с запущенным MySQL, несколько подчинённых серверов баз данных, 21 веб-сервер с запущенным Apache HTTP Server и 7 серверов кэша Squid. Википедия получает от 25 000 до 60 000 запросов страниц в секунду, в зависимости от времени суток«Monthly request statistics», Wikimedia. Retrieved on 2008-10-31.. Запрос страницы сначала передаётся внешнему уровню кэширующих серверов Squid . Запросы, которые не могут быть обслужены кэшем Squid, направляются на балансирующие нагрузку сервера с запущенным ПО Linux Virtual Server, который, в свою очередь, передаёт запрос на один из веб-серверов Apache для рендеринга (перевода в HTML) страниц из базы данных. Веб-сервера доставляют страницы по запросу, выполняя рендеринг страницы для всех языковых разделов Википедии. Для увеличения скорости в дальнейшем, переведённые в HTML страницы некоторое время хранятся в распределённом кэше в памяти. Это позволяет пропустить процесс рендеринга страницы для наиболее часто запрашиваемых статей. Два крупных кластера в Нидерландах и Корее сейчас обрабатывают большую часть трафика Википедии . Лицензия thumb|88px|Логотип [[GNU]] thumb|88px|Логотип лицензии [[Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike (лицензия «С указанием авторства — Копилефт»)]] thumb|right|Редакторы английской Википедии по странам на сентябрь 2006 года Весь текст в Википедии доступен в соответствии с GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) — копилефт-лицензией, разрешающей дальнейшее распространение, создание производных работ, а также коммерческое использование содержания, в то время как авторы сохраняют своё авторское право на свои работы . Положение о том, что Википедия — это просто услуга размещения этих текстов, было успешно использовано в качестве защиты в суде . Википедия работает над переходом на лицензии Creative Commons, поскольку GFDL, первоначально предназначенная для руководств к программному обеспечению, непригодна для онлайн-справочников. При этом одновременное использование обеих этих лицензий в настоящее время невозможно . 3 ноября в ответ на просьбу Фонда Викимедиа Free Software Foundation (FSF) выпустила новую версию FDL, разработанную специально для того, чтобы позволить Википедии перелицензировать её материалы под CC-BY-SA до 1 августа 2009 года. Википедия и её братские проекты проведут широкий референдум в сообществе относительно того, стоит ли перейти на другую лицензиюLicensing update/Questions and AnswersFoundation-l, GFDL 1.3 Release. Обработка мультимедийных файлов (например, файлов изображений) различна в разных языковых версиях. Некоторые языковые разделы (например, английская Википедия) включают несвободные файлы в соответствии с доктриной добросовестного использования, в то время как другие предпочли не делать этого. Это происходит отчасти из-за разницы в законах об авторском праве в разных странах, например, понятие добросовестного использования не существует в японском авторском праве. Медиафайлы, доступные в соответствии с лицензиями свободного содержания (например, CC-BY-SA от Creative Commons), распределяются между языковыми версиями Викисклада ( ) — общего централизованного хранилища мультимедийных файлов, включаемых в страницы проектов Фонда Викимедиа. Языковые разделы В настоящее время существует 271 языковой раздел Википедии, из них 25 имеют более 100 000 статей, а 167 имеют более 1000 статей. Посещаемость разделов изменяется со временем. К октябрю 2009 года русская Википедия вышла на пятую в списке посещаемости: английская 54,0 %; японская 10,3 %; немецкая 8,1 %; испанская 5,7 %; русская 3,5 %http://www.alexa.com/siteinfo/ru.wikipedia.org. Википедия является сетевой энциклопедией, поэтому участники одного и того же языкового раздела могут использовать различные диалекты и могут быть из разных стран (как в случае с английским разделом). Эти различия могут привести к некоторым конфликтам по различным написаниям слов (например, color vs. colour) или по точкам зрения . Несмотря на то что различные языковые разделы придерживаются глобальной политики, такой как нейтральная точка зрения, они расходятся по некоторым вопросам политики и практики, особенно по вопросу, могут ли изображения, которые не лицензируются по свободной лицензии, использоваться согласно требованиям добросовестного использования . thumb|Процент от всех статей Википедии на английском (красный) и 10 крупнейших языковых разделов (синий). На июль 2008 меньше, чем 23 % статей Википедии — на английском. Джимми Уэйлс описал Википедию как «усилия по созданию и распространению свободной энциклопедии самого высокого качества для каждого человека на планете на его собственном языке»Jimmy Wales, «Wikipedia is an encyclopedia», March 8, 2005, . Несмотря на то что функционирование каждого языкового раздела более или менее самостоятельно, предприняты некоторые усилия для контроля всех разделов. Они координируются частично Мета-вики, вики Фонда Викимедиа, посвящённой поддержанию всех его проектов (Википедия и др.). Например, Мета-вики предоставляет важную статистику всех языковых разделов Википедии и поддерживает список статей, которые должны быть во всех Википедиях. Список касается основного содержания предметов: биография, история, география, общество, культура, наука, технология, продовольствие и математика. Что касается остального, то нередко для статей, тесно связанных с конкретным языком, нет копии в другом разделе. Например, статьи о малых городах США могут быть доступны только на английском. Переводные статьи представляют лишь небольшую долю статей в большинстве разделов, в частности потому, что автоматизированный перевод статей не разрешён . Статьи, доступные более чем на одном языке, могут иметь «интервики»-ссылки, которые связывают статьи с их копиями в других разделах. Издания На CD и DVD [[Файл:Wikipedia 2005 Label DVD small.PNG|160px|thumb|right|Обложка DVD немецкой Википедии, выпущенной Directmedia Publishing в апреле 2005 года]] [[Файл:Polska Wikipedia na DVD z Helionem (krążek bez tła).png|160px|thumb|right|Обложка DVD польской Википедии, выпущенной издательством helion.pl]] Несколько языковых версий опубликовали подборку статей Википедии в версии на оптических дисках. Английская версия, 2006 Wikipedia CD Selection, содержит около 2000 статей. Ещё одна английская версия«List of Mirrors Hosting the CD Iso.» Wikipedia on DVD. Linterweb. Accessed June 1, 2007, разработанная Linterweb, содержит «1988 + статей»«Wikipedia on DVD». Linterweb. Accessed June 1, 2007. «Linterweb is authorized to make a commercial use of the Wikipedia trademark restricted to the selling of the Encyclopedia CDs and DVDs».«Wikipedia 0.5 Available on a CD-ROM». Wikipedia on DVD. Linterweb. Accessed June 1, 2007. «The DVD or CD-ROM version 0.5 was commercially available for purchase».. Польская версия содержит около 240 000 статей . Существует также несколько немецких версий . Первое издание немецкой Википедии было выпущено на CD в декабре 2004 года и стоило 3 €Die freie Enzyklopädie . Было разослано около 40 000 дисков. Второе издание вышло в апреле 2005 года как на CD, так и на DVD. Диск содержал 205 тысяч статей и 10 тысяч изображений, находящихся в общественном достоянии. Directmedia продала 30 000 дисков по 9,90 € каждый. В декабре того же года появилось третье издание. В него вошли DVD (300 тысяч статей и 100 тысяч изображений) и книга объёмом 139 стр., в которой рассказывалось, что такое Википедия, а также излагались её история и основные правила. Диск и книга были изданы компанией Zenodot Verlagsgesellschaft mbH и продавались по той же цене, что и предыдущее издание. Диск можно было бесплатно скачать в Интернете. В январе 2006 года Zenodot анонсировала выпуск печатного издания Википедии в 100 томах, по 800 страниц каждый. Последний том планировалось выпустить в 2010 году. Позже было объявлено, что проект замороженWikipedia wird noch nicht gedruckt . В декабре 2006 года был создан обновлённый образ диска. DVD не издавался, но доступен для скачивания с сайта dvd.wikimedia.org. DVD-диск с английской Википедией, содержащий 1964 статьи по основным темам, был выпущен в сотрудничестве с компанией Linterweb в январе 2007 года и обозначен как версия 0.5. В качестве оболочки использовалась среда Kiwix, программное обеспечение с открытым исходным кодом, специально написанное для данного издания. В данный момент ведётся подготовка версий 0.7 и 1.0. Последним на данный момент был издан DVD польского раздела. Его выпустила компания Helion.pl в конце июля 2007 года. Работа над изданием велась более года, на основе дампа от 4 июня 2006 года. База статей, имевшихся на тот момент, была скопирована на отдельный сервер, и их дорабатывали 13 оплачиваемых редакторов и около 20 добровольцев. В итоге на диск вошло около 239 000 статей и 59 000 изображений. Стоимость диска на момент выпуска составляла 39 злотыхОписание DVD польской Википедии (краткая версия на английском) на Мета-викиОписание DVD польской Википедии на helion.pl. На бумаге В 2009 году художник Роб Мэттьюс (Rob Matthews) распечатал избранные статьи английского раздела Википедии на 5000 страницах и сшил их в книгу с твёрдым переплётом. Как он написал в пояснении к этому своему проекту: } Воспроизведение Википедии в нефункциональной материальной форме помогает решить вопрос о её использовании как интернет-ресурса. .}} |} Культурное значение В дополнение к логистическому росту количества статей , Википедия неуклонно приобретала статус общего справочного сайта с момента её создания в 2001 году . Согласно Alexa, Википедия занимает 6-е место среди самых посещаемых сайтов в мире. В первой десятке Википедия является единственным некоммерческим сайтом. Рост Википедии был вызван её доминирующей позицией в результатах поиска Google . Около 50 % трафика с поисковых систем в Википедию пришло с Google , большая часть этого трафика связана с научными исследованиями . В апреле 2007 проектом Pew Internet & American Life Project было установлено, что треть американских интернет-пользователей консультируются с Википедией . В октябре 2006 года сайт по оценкам имел гипотетическую рыночную стоимость в 580 млн долларов, если бы он запустил рекламу . 300px|thumb|right|Карикатура [[Xkcd «Протестующий Википедист», высмеивающая отсутствие ссылок на авторитетные источники в речах политиков]] Содержание Википедии также используется в научных исследованиях, книгах, конференциях и судебных делах . Сайт Парламента Канады ссылался на статью Википедии об однополых браках в разделе «Ссылки по теме» в списке «читать далее» к Civil Marriage ActC-38, LEGISINFO (March 28, 2005). Утверждения энциклопедии всё чаще используется в качестве источника организациями, такими как Федеральный суд США и Всемирная организация интеллектуальной собственности (the name «''World Intellectual Property Office''» should however read «''World Intellectual Property Organization''» in this source) — хотя в основном в качестве поддерживающей информации, а не информации, имеющей решающее значение для дела . Содержание Википедии было цитировано в качестве источника и ссылки в некоторых докладах Разведывательного ведомства США . Википедия была также использована в качестве источника в журналистике , иногда без указания авторства, а также несколько журналистов были уволены за плагиат из ВикипедииShizuoka newspaper plagiarized Wikipedia article, Japan News Review, July 5, 2007«Express-News staffer resigns after plagiarism in column is discovered», San Antonio Express-News, January 9, 2007.«Inquiry prompts reporter’s dismissal», Honolulu Star-Bulletin, January 13, 2007.. В июле 2007 года Википедии был посвящён 30-минутный документальный фильм на BBC Radio 4 . Он утверждал, что количество ссылок на Википедию в популярной культуре таково, что этот термин является одним из группы избранных существительных XXI века, которые так узнаваемы (Google, Facebook, YouTube), что они больше не нуждаются в объяснениях и находятся на одном уровне с такими терминами XX века, как Hoovering или Coke. Существует много пародий на открытость Википедии с персонажами, вандализирующими или изменяющими статьи онлайн-энциклопедии. Примечательно, что комик Стивен Колберт пародировал Википедию или ссылался на Википедию в многочисленных эпизодах его шоу The Colbert Report и придумал соответствующий термин «wikiality» . thumb|right|200px|Фундамент Википедии — беспристрастность статей. Википедия также создала формы воздействия на средства массовой информации. Некоторые средства массовой информации высмеивают восприимчивость Википедии к вставкам неточностей — например, статья на первой странице в The Onion в июле 2006 года под названием «Википедия празднует 750 лет американской независимости» . Другие могут опираться на утверждение Википедии о том, что любой может править, — например, «The Negotiation», эпизод The Office, где персонаж Майкл Скотт заявил: «Википедия — лучшая вещь на свете. Любой в мире может написать всё, что хочет, по любому предмету; таким образом вы знаете, что получаете лучшую возможную информацию». Пародируются также правила Википедии, например, в комиксе xkcd «Wikipedian Protester». Первый документальный фильм о Википедии, озаглавленный «Истина в цифрах: Рассказ о Википедии», намечен на выпуск в 2008 году. 28 сентября 2007 итальянский политик Franco Grillini инициировал парламентский запрос с министром культурных ресурсов и деятельности о необходимости свободы панорамы. Он сказал, что отсутствие такой свободы заставило Википедию, «седьмой сайт, с которым больше всего консультируются», запретить все изображения современных итальянских зданий и искусства, и заявил, что этим был нанесён очень серьёзный ущерб туристической отрасли . 16 сентября 2007 года The Washington Post сообщила о том, что Википедия стала координационным центром в Избирательной кампании в США в 2008 году, заявив: «Введите имя кандидата в Google, и среди первых результатов будет страница Википедии, что делает эти статьи, возможно, такими же важными, как любое объявление в определении кандидата. В настоящее время уже президентские статьи редактируются, расчленяются и обсуждаются бесчисленное множество раз каждый день» . В октябре 2007 года статья Reuters, озаглавленная «Страница Википедии — последний символ статуса», сообщила о том, как наличие статьи в Википедии подтверждает статус знаменитости . thumb|Джимми Уэйлс, получающий награду [[Quadriga (награда)|Quadriga A Mission of Enlightenment]] Википедия выиграла две крупные награды в мае 2004 года«Trophy Box», Meta-Wiki (March 28, 2005).. Первой была Золотая Ника цифрового сообщества на ежегодном конкурсе Prix Ars Electronica; она была получена вместе с грантом € 10 000 (£ 6 588; $ 12 700) и предоставлением приглашения присутствовать на PAE Cyberarts Festival в Австрии позднее в том же году. Второй была судейская награда Webby в категории «сообщество» . Википедия была также номинирована на «Лучшую практику» Webby. 26 января 2007 Википедия была также удостоена четвёртым высшим брендом в рейтинге читателей brandchannel.com, получив 15 % голосов в ответ на вопрос: «Какая марка имела наибольшее влияние на нашу жизнь в 2006 году?» В сентябре 2008 года Википедия получила награду Quadriga A Mission of Enlightenment Werkstatt Deutschland вместе с Борисом Тадичем, Eckart Höfling и Питером Габриэлем. Награда была вручена Джимми Уэйлсу Дэвидом Вайнбергером . Использование материалов русской Википедии в СМИ Хотя Википедия позиционирует себя как вторичный источник информации (Википедия:Недопустимость оригинальных исследований), 2008 год был отмечен использованием материалов из ВП как с атрибутированием к источникуСПРАВКА: Постоянный член Священного Синода, председатель Комиссии по вопросам христианского единства, митрополит Ленинградский и Новгородский Никодим (Ротов). К 30-летию со дня смерти — Ватикан, 5 сентября 1978 Материал статьи Никодим (Ротов) на portal-credo.ru 5 сентября 2008 г., так и без ссылкиПатриарх и президент могут обрести новое место встреч Раздел «Чем был Синод до 1917 года» статьи на сайте NEWSru от 14 мая 2008 года полностью заимствован из статьи Священный синод#В синодальный период (1721—1917). Родственные проекты Фонд Викимедиа, компания-владелец и организатор Википедии, поддерживает и другие проекты по созданию свободных публикаций в Интернете: * Викисловарь — многофункциональный словарь и тезаурус. * Викицитатник — собрание цитат, крылатых фраз, пословиц и поговорок. * Викитека — библиотека свободно распространяемых оригинальных текстов. * Викиучебник — свободно распространяемая учебная литература. * Викиверситет, позиционирующий себя как новая форма интерактивного образования и ведения открытых научных проектов. * Викиновости — международное информационное агентство и открытое новостное интернет-издание. * Викисклад — общее централизованное хранилище мультимедийных файлов, включаемых в страницы проектов Фонда Викимедиа. * Викивиды — справочник по таксономии биологических видов. * Мета-вики — веб-сайт, посвящённый координации и документации проектов Фонда Викимедиа. Другие вики-энциклопедии По мере распространения вики-технологий создавались аналогичные сайты, различающиеся как политикой внесения изменений, так и требованиями к подбору содержания, стилю написания и степени достоверности сведений. Многие из них работают на том же программном обеспечении, которым пользуется Википедия, — MediaWiki. Все подобные проекты можно условно классифицировать по степени модерируемости, то есть уровню требований к статьям, авторам и процедурам публикации материала. Примечания См. также * Список онлайн-энциклопедий * Список вики-сайтов * Открытое содержание * Редактирование Википедии сотрудниками Конгресса США * User-generated content * Википедия:Пресса о Википедии * Wikipedia Watch * Wikitruth * Wikipedia Review ;Википедия * Википедия:Эволюция логотипа * Семантическая вики * Вапедия ;Внутренние документы Википедии * Пять «столпов» Википедии * Критика Википедии ** Ответы на критику * История русской Википедии * Упоминания Википедии в прессе * Справка по использованию Википедии * «Предполагайте добрые намерения» * Чем не является Википедия ;Разное * День Википедии * Известные люди Википедии * PediaPress * Википравда * Онлайновые энциклопедии Ссылки * Википедию правили с компьютеров ЦРУ * Сравнительная статистика национальных Википедий * Официальный сайт мобильной версии Википедии 2001 15 Категория:Образовательное программное обеспечение Категория:Вики-проекты Категория:Появились в 2001 году Категория:Викиологизмы Категория:Веб 2.0 Категория:Универсальные энциклопедии Категория:Онлайновые энциклопедии Категория:Википедия Категория:Вики Категория:Проекты Викимедиа Категория:Свободные энциклопедии Категория:Работы, лицензированные под Creative Commons Категория:Сайты США